


The french revenge

by ladyTpower



Category: Zorro (TV 1990)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2018-12-30 22:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12118329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyTpower/pseuds/ladyTpower
Summary: An old Enemy is looking for Revenge. Will Zorro and the 3 musketeers discover it on time?





	1. Chapter 1

The French revenge

 

chapter 1 

 

BEAUMARTIN FRANCE...

 

D'artagnan entered the tavern with the name 'The vieux chevalier', his friends where waiting there to discuss the last details of the christianing of D'artagnan's son with simone, A 8 month old son, Nicolas Diego D'artagnan.  
The christianing would be done a month from today. D'artagnan had sent a letter to Diego De La Vega to invite him. They where forever grateful, Diego and Mr le Renard had helped them to retrieve the legacy, The chateau of Beaumartin. 

“ I got a letter from California.” D'artagnan started to read the letter out loud, not knowing that someone was following there conversation with a little to much interest. 

“ It sais : Dear D'artagnan, 

First of all, Congratiolations with your first born son, give my felecitations to your lovely wife Simone.  
I am really honored that your son's second name, is named after me.  
To bad I can't make it in time to Christianing,but I hereby invite you, your wife and son, Porthos, Athos and Picotin to visit Los Angeles after the ceremony.  
Your are all welcome in my father's hacienda. 

With Love  
Diego De La Vega” 

 

“ What a wonderful idea, I always wanted to visit California.” The group nodded  
“ To your son D'artagnan and to our visit to California.” Toasted Porthos. 

“ I will sent a letter to Diego that we accept his invitation.” 

 

In the back the man still listened, a man with brown hear, combed against his head, blue eyes. “ If you travel to Los Angeles, I will go too. I have a score to settle with Diego De La Vega and the black fox, Le Renard.” 

*-*Z*-*

 

TBC


	2. the travel

Chapter 2 

 

LOS ANGELES …

The letter D'artagnan had sent, arrived in time in Los Angeles. It was Felipe who handed him the letter.   
“ It is from my friends in France Felipe.” Diego explained while he opened the letter. He started to read.

Dear Diego, 

It is too bad to hear that you can't make it.   
We are honored with your invitation, and we are glad to accept it.   
We love to meet your friends and family.   
If you ever got the chance of meeting Mr Le Renard, please give him are best regards and thank him for all he had done for me and my friends.   
We will take the next ship, we will glad to see you again Diego

With love  
D'artagnan.

 

“There accepting the invitation, they probaly arrive within 2 months.”  
** What about Zorro?** Felipe was worried about the identity of his mentor, it wouldn't be hard to make the puzzles fit. When they saw Zorro and Diego in California, knowing they were together in France. 

“ Felipe we will cross that bridge when it comes to that.” 

 

*-Z-*

 

The christianing in France passed by without any accidents. The group of friends were looking forward to there trip, looking forward to being reunited with there friend Diego. 

The time past fast. It was the day there trip began. Everybody was so exited that nobody noticed the mysterie man taking his place on the other end of the ship. 

He wasn't alone this time though, a woman had accompanied him. Her face not noticeable by the cloaks she was wearing. A dark blue satin one with golden ornaments. The hood was so large that nobody knew how she looked like. 

They were already a month on the ocean when Porthos spotted the brown haired man and got suspicious.   
“ Don't look back Picotin, but I think someone is following us.” Picotin did just what Porthos didn't want, he looked back.   
On that same moment the man disappeared out of sight.   
“ I don't see anyone Porthos, I think it is time you stopped drinking because you start to seeing things that aren't there.” 

With that they walked forward, they had an appointment for diner with there friends and didn't want to get late.   
“ I am not seeing thing Picotin, there was a man, I think I saw him before in Beaumartin. I don't trust him.” 

“ Master, with al do respect, I didn't see a man and if there was a man I think he is doing the same as we are doing, having a vacation. From the port of San Pedro you can go to many places.” 

“ I just don't trust him Picotin, I can't shake that feeling of my back. I can't stop thinking about the fact that he is familiar somehow.” 

“ Don't worry master, we will keep an eye out.” Picotin just wanted to reassure his master, let it settle his nerves because he sensed no danger. 

Days passed without trouble, Porthos was still suspicious but stopped mentioning it until he couldn't ignore it anymore. 

He spoke to all his friends during diner.   
“ My friends, although Picotin reassured me that I'm seeing ghosts, I can't help it. I have a suspicion that we are beeing followed. There is a man here on this ship, I don't trust him. His wife never leaves her cabin without a cloak. I can't help but feel that there is something going to happen.” 

It was Athos who spoke first. “ I saw that couple. They are different from you and I but to say they are dangerous, really Porthos You need to quite drinking. No more alcohol for you anymore. I think you are right Picotin, Your master is definitely seeing ghosts.” 

 

“ I spoke to the man and he is traveling to California, they saved years for this trip. They are looking in which village they will live. They prefer a quiet town. His wife is just a shy person, by things happened to her, she doesn't want to be seen by others. Only her closest relatives and her husband.” D'artagnan was known for his curiosity.   
“ His name is Charles Legrand, but the name he didn't say the name of his wife. He looked familiar but he stayed in Beaumartin the last months may thats why we recognized him. So you see Porthos you can stop hallucinating know. But we will see from now on that you don't drink to much anymore.” 

There was something they overlooked, Mr Legrand was a ruse, the real identity of the man would stay a mysterie just a little longer.   
Mr Legrand was glad the hairdresser did his job right, he only needed to see that his hair stayed that way.   
“ Don't worry my friends, you will know me soon enough, enjoy your last weeks here on earth.” the man's chuckle was sinister and dark.   
“ You, Diego and that stupid masked fox will wish they never been born.” 

He turned around and went back to his cabin. He needed to stay low, just a few more weeks. A few more weeks until he could start to let his hair grow again. A few weeks and he didn't need to hide anymore he would have his revenge. 

His plan wouldn't start immediately. He needed to know who was connected to whom. Who was important to whom. He would take his time.   
The group of friends ejoyed the rest of there trip. Until the port of San Pedro came in sight. It would be another 2 days waiting for the stagecoach to Los Angeles.   
Fortunately they didn't mind staying in San Pedro a few days, they were going to take the time to enjoy all days of there vacation because who knows when they had the chance to visit again. 

“ Enjoy this trip, because it's the last you are going to see, you are not going to see your beloved France again, not if I have it my way and I always get my way.” Charles Legrand watched them from behind some threes while his wife was checking in a different tavern then the group of friends. 

 

A dark expression leaving his face. He would do anything to get his way and they were going to find out, sooner or later.

 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

 

Days pasted by, it was time to take the stagecoach to Los Angeles. The whole group would soon be reunited.   
First they needed to survive the trip in the stagecoach.   
They would travel the whole day in the red hot burning dessert sun. The heat was overwhelming.   
But except from the heat, the trip went without trouble until the coach reach the Coynga pass.   
There, behind two big rocks, were six bandits waiting, waiting for the right moment to launch there attack.  
They didn't know the travelers, they didn't know the mistake they were about to make. 

There was yet another thing they didn't know. A tall masked man in black was patrolling in the neighborhood, because he knew the stagecoach would pass today. He wanted to be sure that the coach would arrive, not that he was afraid for the passengers, but call it, extra caution. 

The driver knew he entered the danger zone and drove the horses a bit faster, the horses where now galloping trough the pass. 

The moment the coach passed the bandits, the bandits launched there attack. Shots rang beside the coach, the horses pulling the coach galloping with the thoughs that there live depended on it. In there mind hoping there king and his rider would appear fast.  
Another shot rang, the driver lost his reins, his arm bleeding severely. The only thing he could do was trying to keep himself from falling of the coach. 

Every bandit was focused on the coach that they didn't saw Zorro appearing from behind them.   
“ Keep this speed old boy, I need to loosen the reins for a moment.” Zorro trusted his steed, he knew he understood what he needed to do. He appeared behind the two slowest riders, they were riding on equal speed next to each other. That gave Zorro the opportunity he needed to bring down two in one move. He drove until he was equal to the back of there saddle. Before the bandits could pull there pistols, there heads were knocked against each other. Toronado knew when he saw the move he needed to back down a bit or the two would end on his neck. 

“ Two down boy, four to go.” 

Toronado knew his secret was out, he could use his power to help his master.  
++ guard your riders horses we will pick them up later, make sure they don't escape. Knock them out again if you have to.++ Toronado commanded to the horses of the bandits. 

Zorro chuckled “ You know Toronado I can't get over the fact that every horse in the world listens to my loyal stallion. I am proud of you old boy. I know I don't say it enough but without you my mission would be a lot harder to do, I think I would be dead by now.” He gave his horse a gentile strike in the stallions strong neck. “ Come on boy, next one.” 

Zorro took his whip and slashed the third bandit from his saddle. He turned to Zorro ready to strike but it was Toronado who reacted. ++ Amigo, knock your rider uncounsiouss and keep him that way we will come back for him later.++

 

It was when he knocked the fourth riders in to the dessert sand when he saw the last two, jumping on the coach ready to take over the reins. 

“ come on boy, before it's too late.” Toronado understood his master and sped up like and arrow that was shot out of his bow.

Before the bandits could only think about reacting, Zorro already jumped on the coach. Hitting the fifth bandit knockout with his leather gloved fist, the hit made him fall of the coach, hitting his head on a nearby rock.

Zorro had just one bandit to defeat, he crawled over the suitcases that where bound on the coach. By the time he reached the sixth bandit, Toronado was calming the already frigtend coach horses, by slowing them down slowly, the fact that he was the king helped a lot this time. 

At last the coach stopped, the passengers stepped out, just witnessing Zorro's victory on the last bandit. 

It was D'artagnan who reacted first “ Mr Le Renard, do you welcome all of your guest this way?”   
“ Only when danger watches, monsieur. I left a trail of bandits with there horses, do you mind helping me to round up the other five? There horses are guarding them. Just say Toronado sent you. I will explain later.” 

Every Musketeer rounded up a bandit. D'artagnan made his way to the first bandit, he chuckled seeing the bandit cornered by his own horse. Eyes in fear for the angry animal. “ It is alright boy, Toronado sent me.” by that line the horse calmed down and made a step back letting the musketeer round up the bandit by tying him up with his own rope. “ Now are you going to let me throw you on the horse or do I need to ask your fine animal to help me ?” the bandit shook his head still fearing his own horse. 

Porthos rounded the second bandit he was startled with the view of the bandit. “ How the hell did he do that.” The horse was standing over an uncounsiouss bandit. “ It's alright my friend, I was sended by Toronado.” He couldn't believe his eyes when the horses stepped a few passes to the side. He tied the bandit up threw him on the horse and jumped behind it. “ Why walk the way back,when I can ride to the coach.” 

Athos laughed when he found the thirth bandit, he saw a man screaming in pain, because his stallion didn't find a better idea than to keep him in place by setting a hoof on the mans back. “ I think I take the rope first.” He chuckled. “ It is alright boy, Toronado send me.” 

Picotin and Zorro where the ones to round up the forth and last loose bandit. The fifth bandit died when he hit his head on the rock by falling down the coach. They had no problem tying the bandit up. 

“ Thank u my friends, I will ride with you until we come by the pueblo gates. The alcalde and I don't see the same lines when it comes to what is justice. But you all ask yourself probably how it was possible that the horses listened to you and why you had to say my horse sent you.” Everyone nodded.  
Zorro whistled and a beautiful black, stallion reacted. “ My friends may I introduce to you, a horse as smart as a man, my stallion and a friend, Toronado, King of all the horses in the world.”

TBC ...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

The friends agreed all in what D'artagnan had to say. “ What a beautiful stallion you have, I wouldn't believe the legend to be true, if I didn't saw what happened myself.” 

Zorro chuckled, “ More important is the fact that he is loyal to me, he allows nobody near him without my presents. He is fast and nearly as smart as a man. I trust him with my live, without him I would be hanging on the alcaldes noose by now.” 

D'artagnan made a bow, I honor you then, Toronado, mighty king. The rest of the musketeers followed.   
Simone fell immediately for the black stallion. “ Can I pet his head?” Zorro looked to his side, were the stallion was standing. “ It's okay boy, these are good people.” The stallion nodded in agreement.   
“ It is okay Simone, as long as I am here, he allows you to pet him.” 

Simone didn't need another second of doubt. She petted Toronado's large head, Toronado on the other hand was enjoying the soft, female touch.   
“ Now Zorro let me introduce to you Nicolas Diego D'artagnan, our son.” 

“ It is a beautiful boy, congratulations to both of you, I don't want to be rude but, can you take these bandits to the pueblo I will accompagny you until a mile from the pueblo, but me and the alcalde don't see justice in the same way.” 

The group nodded tying the horses to the coach, they started to there last miles towards the pueblo. 

Like he said, made Zorro his salute and drove away, but instead of leaving to the cave he, stopped   
Toronado behind the office of the newspaper.  
He had packed his Diego clothes, to spare time. 

In a mather of seconds Zorro disappeared and Diego reappeared.   
“ Go hide boy.” This command was enough for Toronado to leave his master to a hidden grassfield where the horse could relax until his master was ready to go home. Diego knew where he could find his stallion. 

He appeared just in time to see the coach arrive with five bandits tied on the back. All five slashed with a Z in there shirts. 

Sergeant Mendoza knew what needed to be done “Take those prisoners to jail. I see that you met Zorro. Are you here on vacation?” 

The group of friends nodded.

“ We are friends of don Diego's, from France.” answered D'artagnan with pride in his voice.   
“ Oh, you are friends of don Diego's. Still, you need to pay the travelers tax.” Porthos was ready to react when voice rang behind them.   
“ It is alright sergeant I will pay, these people are my guest.” Diego payed the 5 pesos to the good sergeant.   
“ An idea of our esteemed alcalde. Don't ask! By the way this is sergeant Mendoza, he has a good heart but a wrong chieff. Sergeant these are Phortos, D'artagnan and Athos they are the greatgrandchilderen of the famous Musketeers and this is Picotin he works for Porthos, Simone, she is the wife D'artagnan and there son Nicolas. I met them while I was in France.”   
“ I am glad to meet you my friends, Enjoy you stay here in Los Angeles.”  
“ We will sergeant thank you. It is nice to meet you to.” 

“ What do you think of a nice refreshment? There I can introduce you to my best friend, she owns the tavern.”   
“ That sounds good, we are not used to travel in such heat.”  
Diego chuckled “ Come on amigo's, the tavern is right over there.” 

Diego and his friends took there place at Diego's favorite table, where his father and Felipe already occupied there seats.   
“ Father, these are my friends who I talked about. The ones I met in France. May I introduce you to my father, don Alejandro De La Vega and over there is Felipe, neither speak nor hear, he is my personal servant, but to me he is more like a son.” 

 

Victoria walked to the table she knew Diego used all the time when he had the chance.   
“ Buenos dias, can I get you all some refreshments?”   
“ Gracias Victoria, some lemonade is best with this weather I think.Could you have a minute for me?” “ Sure Diego, when I come back with the lemonade.” 

Athos reacted before Porthos “ Yes, lemonade is fine it is still to early for wine ”

It took Victoria only a few moments to come back with her famous lemonade.  
“ You needed me for something don Diego?”   
“ Yes, I want to introduce you to my friends from France. Athos, Phortos, Picotin, D'artagnan and his wife Simone and there son Nicolas Diego D'artagnan. Guys this is my best friend senorita Victoria Escalante.” 

Every men of the group took her hand and gave her a kiss on her hand. Victoria was charmed by all the attention she recieved.  
Until she laid her eyes on the beautiful young little boy.   
“ What a beautiful boy you got there Simone.” Diego chuckled “ that isn't hard with such a beautiful mother, you are a lucky man D'artagnan.” 

“ Thank u don Diego. I am indeed a lucky man.” With that Victoria excused herself and walked as normal as possible towards the kitchen. Diego and Simone felt that something was wrong, although she didn't know Victoria she saw a troubled mind. Call it a sixth sense.   
The moment Diego started to walk toward the curtains where Victoria dissapeared, he was stopped by Simone.   
“ Let me go to her Diego, sometimes Woman can be a better help with some problems.” With that she walked towards the curtains, leaving the little Nicolas in the care of his father and the rest of the men. 

“ Seniorita Escalante?” When she entered the kitchen, she saw Victoria crying. 

Why is Victoria crying and can Simone help her. What about the mysterie man and his plan? Please stay tuned and read it in the next chapter of the French Revenge.

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 

Victoria wiped her tears before she turned around.   
“ Can I help you senora?” Victoria replied trying to be as friendly as possible, hiding the fact she jealous with the family she had. But could she trust her, was she going to tell her deepest thoughts to a woman she hardly knew. Something about Simone made Victoria trust her. 

Victoria was swiped out of her dreams when she heard her name calling.

“Senorita Escalante? Senorita Escalante?” It was Simone who was looking at her in worry.   
“ Hmm, Oh sorry Senora, I was deep in thoughts for a moment. Can I help you?” 

“ Please, you can start with calling me Simone. Such a good friend of Diego is a friend of mine.”   
Victoria smiled “ Call me Victoria then.”   
“ What is wrong I can see you where crying? Why is a woman like you still unmarried?” 

“ Wait a minute, I am going to tell Pilar I am in need of a break and we will talk, but not here in the tavern.” 

She called pilar and told her she needed a break and that she would go for a walk with Simone. I don't know how long I will be gone. 

With that she motioned Simone to come with her. Victoria started walking, not really heading for a particular place. Not even knowing where she was heading, then suddenly she came apart at the seams. She was tired, mentally on the edge of a break down. 

“ I am just tired of it all, waiting for justice, waiting for Zorro, waiting for the moment we can be together, I am fearing that there will be no time for us. The hardest thing is, that I don't know if he is alright. I don't know who he is or where he is. I know that he keeps it a secret just to hold me safe, but can't he see it doesn't matter, bandits already think I know. I am used as bait for him more than I could count. But on the other side, when he takes me in his strong arms, looking at me with his beautiful blue eyes, when he kisses me, he kisses away all my doubts for a few moments. My knees become so weak I can hardly stand straight. Stupid I know but I am at a lost.” 

Simone had listened to her without interrupting. She had a pretty good few on what Victoria was going trough, she too was in love with the masked man. He didn't take Simone in his arms nor kissed her, but she could imagine what went trough Victoria's mind. She decided that Victoria had a right to know it. 

“ I know we don't know each other for a long time, but trust me I have been there, I was in love with him once, He didn't kiss me nor hold me, but seeing him swept me of my feet every time I saw him. I didn't try anything, I hope you believe me. But then I found something the whole time, afraid to say that he loved me. But I haven't regret a moment I gave up my love for a ghost and fell in love with a man of flesh and blood. The point why I am telling you this, isn't there someone else you might be interested in? Someone who is around you the whole time? Someone like Diego perhaps?” 

She had listened carefully. Before she could have any second thought she shared Simone her deepest secret and her the fears that came with it. Not thinking about the fact that this woman had loved her hero, that alone was out of the ordinary. That was one sign how far in thoughts she was. All she could think was, what was wrong with her. 

“ That is another part of my problem, I am in love with two man, two man who are so different from each other, they are each others opposite, I am in love with Diego, but he never shows interest in any woman. Why should he be interested in me? What if he breaks up our friendship when he knows my true feelings for him? I rather have him as a friend than not at all. By the way where did you meet Zorro?” with those last words she took a seat on a nearby rock with her head covered by her hands, crying like she never cried before, letting all of the worries come out with the tears that ran over her face. 

“ I think you misjudge Diego, Victoria. I just think he is afraid for the same thing as you, fearing the loss of your friendship, afraid to compete with the fox for your heart. Who couldn't be interested in such a compassionate and beautiful woman as yourself, I have seen him look at you earlier that is not the look of a friend, but the look of a man who loves you.” She took a seat on a rock on the opposite side of Victoria, facing her, laying one hand on her shoulder, to comfort her. 

She sighted and looked to the ground, taking back her hand from Victoria's shoulder.  
“ We met in France, during the time Diego was there. Nothing happened, I think I already felt his heart belonged to another, to you.” She took a thought of the things she just said, out of know where she lifted her head at the same time Victoria did. The two women where thinking the same thing and shouted at the same time.

“ DIEGO!!!!” 

“ How could it be, I know Diego since we were children, he is nothing like Zorro. Why didn't he just tell me?” 

“ Think about it Victoria, should he be alive if he showed his true self? If I saw it right, his life depends on it. He has the same hight, the same eye color, it can't be a coincidence.” 

“ I think I start what he said the other time.” Remembering what he told her, right there in the cave. “ He told me : I am afraid of only one thing in this world that you love a hero, who cannot possibly compete, that when this mask is removed, you still be in love with Zorro and not with the man of flesh and blood. He also told me something else I didn't understand back then. I told him my fears that everytime I saw him , it could be the last, now I understand what he meant when he said : I will always be with you. He is there for me all the time. But what do we do with this knowledge? I don't want to lose him, now that I found him.” 

“ maybe we should give it a rest for a week or so and see from there. I will help you Victoria, I am glad you told me. I want you to have the fantastic live you deserve. Although we only recently met, I know whe will be good friends.” 

Victoria nodded “ We already are! Thank you Simone. I will miss you when these days are over. 

Simone smiled but what she didn't know was that troubles would start very soon. 

 

Miles from the place where they were, was an abandoned house. I was empty for more than 5 years. Obscured from sight and excellent hide out.   
But not anymore. Behind a wall under a wooden shed were two horses. The mysterious man had arrived in Los Angeles and all hell would soon break loose.

What is this man planning to do and why is he hiding? Is there a chance for Victoria to tell Diego what she knows and that she loves him? Read on in the next Chapter

TBC …


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The hide out was not only safe from sight but most people ignored it, it was the rancho of the Carvajal brothers. They died there.  
Most people were very superstitious and they believed the place to be haunted.  
The place looked poor, the little ranch contained only one room with a little kitchen a table and 2 chairs and a bunk bed. 

The woman in the cloak was furious. “ Armand Jussac if you think for one minute that I am going to stay here, think again. You can look for another place. Much more worthy of a woman of my class.” 

Jussac rolled his eyes. “ First of all Amélie, it is still Charles Legrand, we can't risk being discovered much to soon, now would we? And what the house concerns, it's just a hide out, it is only temporary, when were done, you may choose where we are going to live. Ok Cherié.” He kissed his wife on her forehead.

“ Alright, mon petite tigre, I will deal with this for now. I will miss sleep next to you though.” 

Charles chuckled “ When I talked to my spy, I will see what I can do about that ok? He will arrive later today, But first things first. I need to know as much as possible about Diego and Zorro. I will not work to hasty this time, it will take some time but I will have my revenge.” 

A knock on the door made them startle, they kept their mouth abruptly, until a voice spoke.  
“ Boss, it is me Pedro Bastos.” 

Legrand opened the door with a crack, just enough to see if it really was Pedro. Pedro was a great grand nephew of his mother. Pedro's father settled in Los Angeles and was a poor man, ready to help his family for the right price, he also hated Zorro with every bone in his body. 

“ Pedro come in, forgive my paranoid behavior, but I can't risk a thing, not yet.”   
Pedro entered the house.   
“ I can be assured that all of this will be kept between these walls?”   
Pedro nodded. “ You can be sure of that. I keep my promise if you will keep yours. Zorro's bounty money is mine.”   
“ You can be sure of it, For what I care you even keep his horse.”  
Pedro shook his head like his life depended on it. “ No boss, you don't know what you are talking about, please look out for his horse, he defends his master with his life nobody come near him, only Zorro can ride him.”

“ Thanks for the warning Pedro, now what did you find out, that is useful for me?”   
Pedro looked at him  
“ Si boss.” Pedro gave Charles a poster he kept from the time that Victoria battled for office. 

“This is Victoria, the most important connection between Zorro and Diego, everybody in Los Angeles knows that Victoria is Zorro's ladylove and Diego's best friend. The second important people to hurt Diego are his father don Alejandro De La Vega, I must warn you, do not underestimate him, he has had a carriere in the army, and Felipe but catching him without Diego noticing will be the real challenge, they are together most of the time.   
Last but not least is sergeant Mendoza a good friend of Diego. But what about those friends who arrived from France?” 

The evil smile on Charles his face disappeared and his eyes filled were filled with anger.   
“ Let me handle those idiots. Try to figure out how they spend there time, anything that can be useful for my trap. In two weeks you will be a rich man, and I will have the revenge I longed for, for so long. One little thing, do you know anyone that can be trusted that know there way with hair cutting?” 

Pedro knew exactly who to ask. “ My brother is a hairdresser and I trust my life to him. I will bring him with me once a week. He will not betray me.” 

Charles trusted Pedro. “ Bring him with you tomorrow night. You are dismissed now.” 

Pedro gave a nod right before leaving. 

The evil smile reappeared on Charles his face. “ Enjoy your last peaceful weeks Diego and Zorro.” 

 

*Z*

 

 

The next week was hard for Victoria, she clearly underestimated the burden that knowing Zorro's identity brought.  
She wanted to kiss Diego so bad and she wanted to let him know that she knew his secret life. The only thing that stopped her from doing was her own promise to wait awhile and see if he would tell her himself, she gave him another week.  
That way she could give herself the needed time to process her feelings, the needed time to learn to act.   
The worries about not knowing if he was alright changed in feelings of worries for the life of the man she loved, scared that she would lose her love and her best man with one bullet.

The most difficult part to handle was to treat Zorro and Diego as two different people.   
One wrong word or one wrong name and she would lose the love of her life to the alcaldes noose.

With that grew her respect and love for Diego every day. If she thought a week a go that she couldn't love the man more than she already did, she was wrong.

“ How can he keep his sanity, how does he keep up with all the insults he got as Diego.”   
Although she could talk to Simone about her feelings, she never felt so alone. 

Little did she know that, that she was watched. Diego watched her all the time but this time he was not the only one. 

Pedro Bastos knew exactly how to advice to lure her into the trap his boss planned. 

 

 

*Z*

 

 

At the same time sergeant Mendoza was being followed by Pedro's brother Juan. Juan agreed to do more then cutting the hair of their boss. Pedro was glad with his help.   
That way they could split the task.   
Mendoza would be the easiest to lure. His love for food and especially for Imported beans would surely do the trick.

It was too easy.

They knew the hardest where the last to follow. They were gonna take there time it was enough for one evening. 

 

How will the lure Victoria? Will they succeed in following don Alejandro and Felipe?   
What happend in the hide out the past week? 

Read more in the next chapter...

Please make the day of us writers and leave a little review. ;-) 

AN/ I will call Jussac Charles Legrand until he is discovered, otherwise it would be too compicated ;) just that you know this my dearest readers

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

 

Pedro and Juan Bastos were following don Alejandro, they came close of being discovered twice. Because of the difficulty of this task, they had decided to stay together.   
To lure don Alejandro would be difficult but not impossible, they just needed to wait for the right time.   
Now the last one Felipe that would be almost impossible. Because he was almost always at Diego's side, and to make Diego suffer he needed to get Felipe alone. 

They were about to leave when they heard a voice and two horses. The two bandits recognized the voice as the one that belonged to Diego De La Vega. 

“ Felipe, I have an appointment with our lawyer in three days and I will need you with me because it is the final step in the process of adopting you as my son.” Diego looked around and with caution mentioned “ We will travel both of us, so you know what to do.” 

** What about your father?**   
Diego knew what Felipe meant when he asked this. His father could take care of Toronado since he knew, after the defeat of his long-lost brother. 

“ I know that my father knows but you also know what my horse is like.” Felipe laughed he knew Toronado's personality all to well. The horse was as stubborn as his master. So he understood the silent task ahead. Diego would take Toronado with him to Santa Paula, so there was nothing else to do then to dye the horse his forelock. 

** What about your horse his tail?**   
People who didn't know there secret wouldn't know what the two were talking about.

“ I don't think it is a good idea. You know that day that we used a false one? Do we have enough of it?” 

The young servant thought long and after long thinking he nodded.  
“ I will help you with that, because when Zorro need to appear he need to be black again remember.”   
Felipe nodded in agreement.

The moment they heard that Diego and Felipe would be in Santa Paula for two day they left quietly without being seen. Little did they know they left to soon. They never heard the talk about disguising Toronado. 

They stopped talking when they arrived at the hacienda.   
“ Let's tend for the horses and get to work. We have a lot of work with our friend.” he winked to Felipe. 

 

The minutes flew by while they where working on the rest of Toronado's disguise. When Diego heard footsteps coming down, from the secret panel in the library. Out of reflex and still not used too the fact that his father knew his secret he placed his self behind the wall. His trainingssabre in his hand ready to attack his intruder. When the steps came down the cave he startled, not letting go of his sabre.

“ Father!” 

“ Speaking of a warm welcome.” The sarcasm in don Alejandro's voice filled the otherwise silent room. Even Toronado stopped chewing his hay. 

Diego placed the sabre back on his desk. “ I am still not used of you knowing all of this forgive me.” 

His chuckled “ your forgiven Diego. What are you too doing by the way?”

With pride, they showed what they already managed to do. The forelock was still good enough to use, but they needed to have enough to hide his mane and tail. 

“ I bought this a few years ago, these are synthetic strings, we use it when we need to disguise Toronado. Like I did when I rode too Forza del diablo in search of Victoria's father.” 

“ I understand that Diego but why taking the risk in taking him with you if I can take care of him. Or didn't I prove enough to be good with horses. I have stallions too you know.” 

Diego laughed at his statement and passed his father too stroke his famous stallions head. “ It's not that I am worried about you not taking care of Toronado, I am more worried of Toronado being difficult. He has a sort of De La Vega temper and the stubbornness.”

“ I know that son, I know stallions need to be treated with caution but I can handle him.” 

Diego's face became serious when he turned around. Toronado making a disappointed sound with the end of the strokes.  
“ Stallions need a warning sign, this stallion needs a person he knows well enough to trust. He will let you near him as long as I am near or Felipe. We will work to build a trust connection between you two when I am back from Santa Paula. So that when something happens to me or Felipe you can take care of him.” 

Don Alejandro understood what his son was saying. His stallion was loyal to his masters. But it would take time to trust his stallion with his father. Although the fact that Toronado was the best trained stallion in the pueblo, he still was half wild.   
And it would always be his favorite and he loved to take him on a trip from time to time.

“ But father I need you to take care of Quiero for me, he will stay in Toronado's stable. Bring him to the border on the morning we arrive back, that way he looks tired. I can send Toronado home alone that not a problem.” 

“ At least let me help with the disguise, so that I can start bounding with your amazing animal.”  
Diego nodded and continued there work. Today is just making the disguise, a few hours before I leave with Felipe, we will attache our work. Let's say after breakfast.” 

Don Alejandro nodded in agreement. He never felt so proud to call Diego his son. 

 

 

It still felt strange for Diego to get a whole night sleep. This week was exceptionally quiet. It almost scared him. Could it be silence before a storm he asked himself right before he fell asleep. 

 

 

*z*

 

On the rancho where the Carvajal brother met there end was less quiet and peaceful. The plan was finished, but the atmosphere between husband and wife was worse then hell itself. 

Amelié felt more and more tired, she slept more and more during the day, She blamed it on the new bed they bought in San Pedro, she blamed it on her restless night rest.   
Her mood got worse by the day, until they had fights all day long. That way she could blame the head ache to the stress. Never would she think that she could be sick, let alone that her life was in danger.   
It was until she couldn't lift a box of the ground that she became worried.

“ tigre, I am not feeling well.” those were the last words before she collapsed to the ground. 

The bang of the chair she took with her in her fall, made Charles startle and look in her direction. 

“ Cherié... Cherié..., please answer me. Cherié...”

 

I couldn't help myself to stop the chapter here.   
What is wrong with her? How is our villain going to lure Diego's friends. 

TBC...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 

 

Amelié didn't respond anymore, her head was hot with fever, her eyes were swollen, it looked digusting, However he still loved her. He picked her up from the ground.  
“ I am going to look for a doctor that can be trusted cherié, I can't show my self in the pueblo just yet, please... , don't you die on me, you still need to choose your favorite house and live the life you deserve. When the castle is back ours I can sell it. Please Cherié, I can't do this alone.”

It was no use, She was in a coma. Deep inside he knew, he wouldn't hear her beautiful voice ever again, never would he look in those soft again. Her breathing became harder, with a last stroke of breath her life ended.   
Charles knew the sympthoms all to well, when he was a child, he lost his brother to the same syptomes, he thanked god for his dislike for water, never was he more happy, that he drank wine in places he didn't know.   
He knew now how a painful dead his loved one died. 

“ I will let them suffer, let them pay for your dead cherié.” 

There was nothing else to do she needed to by buried right there, no grave, nothing. 

 

The first idea of luring them by a letter send by Zorro, was put a side when Pedro found a gang, who wanted to help to take revenge on Zorro. It was the gang of Pablo Saragosa. They would do anything to take there revenge for the dead of their leader. Thirty man, willing to do anything for revenge was much better then risking the fact that one of them knew who he was, it could set an alarm and everything would be ruined. 

They watched close enough to know where and when they could attack. There was only one thing that formed a dark cloud over a clear blue sky, luring Felipe was impossible, he was in Santa Paula until tomorrow morning. 

 

They would start an hour after siesta. The bad guys were ready to start there count down, the countdown of revenge and by god, they would succeed where the rest failed, to bring Zorro down.

 

 

*z*

 

The hours flew by, like every siesta in the past week, Victoria went for a horse ride, to clear her head. Diego would be back tomorrow, she would tell him, she would ask him to help her during siesta and when they were alone and out of hearing range, she would tell him she loved him, not the legend but the man behind the mask. 

Another mind was thinking the same, In Santa Paula sitting on a big rock, watching the sun bounce on the water, was Diego. His thoughts went to Victoria and the life he wanted, he needed to fight his fear, he was done running from it. 

Deep in his heart he knew there love would find a way, one way or another. 

 

Now that Victoria made up her mind about telling, it became a happy ride, so happy that she started to hum a song, where the song came from she didn't know but for the first time she allowed herself letting out words that her heart wanted to shout for days.   
There was nobody in sight, not knowing a few miles further 4 bandits waited for her.

The words out of her mind became words, not knowing Diego allowed himself the very same thing. It was there love, a love that would survive any problem. 

 

(victoria) : In a perfect world, one we've never known,  
we would never need to face the world alone.  
They can rule their world, we'll create our own.

 

I may not be rich or from your class, but somewhere   
in my deepest thoughts,  
I know our love will find a way.

 

Anywhere I go, I am safe if you are there beside me.  
Like dark turning into day.   
Somehow we'll come through now that I found you.

Our love will find a way.

(Diego) : I was so afraid, but now I realize, I was so wrong when I told you all those lies.   
There is so much love shinning in your eyes.

And if only they could feel it too, the hapiness I feel with you

 

(D+V): They know that our love finds a way,  
anywhere I am safe,   
aslong as we're together.  
Like dark turning into day,  
Somehow we'll come trough now that I found you.

Love will find a way.   
I know our love will find a way. 

 

Diego stood up, and started to walk back to where Felipe had been waiting for him. He knew his now adopted father needed time alone. They had discussed the idea of revealing to Victoria with each other.   
The one secret couldn't be revealed without the other.   
It was time to become a family, It was time Victoria became his wife and a mother to Felipe and the children who would follow for sure.   
Little did he knew that Victoria, arrived in the danger zone. 

 

 

Before Victoria could sense the danger, she was hit by a flying object, It hit her in such a way that she fell from her horse.  
The plan worked, smacking her head against a rock on her way down. The smack was so hard that her necklace flew over her head into a nearby bushes. Her engagementring lost. 

“ Hold her horse it will come in handy.” 

The bandit turned her roughly on her back, that way it was easy to lay her on her horse. 

“ Take the horse and come with me but tie her hands and feet first, gag her mouth so that she can't scream when she wakes up. The cave is not far from here.” 

Victoria regained counscious by the rhytme of her horse, she didn't knew immediately what caused her tremendous head ache, then it all came clear she was kidnapped, she was kidnapped and Diego was still in Santa Paula.   
Those thoughts were sending such a feeling of panic trough her body that she moved in such a way in a hope of falling again or at least break her ropes.   
She knew it was wishfull thinking, because a bandit, who was riding beside her saw all of it and hit her face with a piece of wood he carried with him.  
Her sight was black again.

 

Where are taking her? What do they want?  
Read on in the next chapter

 

tbc …

AN/ I don't own Zorro nor I own the original song I used it belongs to disney, I just changed the lyrics to manage it in to the story. Curious how the song really goes Look Love will find a way a song written for The lion King 2 Simba's Pride. My song is based on disney, the words of the song in this chapter are part mine part Disney.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 

 

The second time the wake-up call was less pleasant, cold water made her shiver over her whole body.  
The more she looked around, the more her faith came to her. 

She was captured, the alone was nothing knew for Victoria, it wasn't the first time they abducted her to make her tell the identity of the masked man she lost her heart to.  
No, the abduction didn't frighten her that much, the fact that the only one who would be able to find her was in Santa Paula was a more terrifying thought.

“ Diego, come home soon because if you don't, ...” She stopped her thoughts right there. “ I am going to do anything to survive this, I want to hold him again, I want to be hold again.” 

 

Z

 

Mendoza was patrolling the countryside; together with two of his lancers.   
They were looking out for bandits, they didn't search for Zorro though, deep in there hearts they didn't want to capture Zorro really.   
The lancers had family two, family's protect against the alcalde, protected by Zorro.   
Every lancers thought the same, only Mendoza had the courage to voice it once.   
“ This is Zorro, something of a tradition around here.” 

Zorro was right in his fight for justice, the only thing that stopped them from support for the black legend openly was the penalty for treason, dead!  
They helped him secretly, by letting him escape, true, no horse could out run Toronado, but they never aimed for the horse. It looked liked they aimed for Zorro, but in reality, they aimed above him or beside him. 

The one time a lancer aimed for the mighty stallion, the day he fell in the ravine, that one lancer was bullied so hard by the other lancers that he requested his transfer to a place as far as possible. 

The patrol stopped, it was time to rest, time to get of there horses for more than a few minutes.   
Nothing to see for miles.   
Nothing for miles, Nothing they could see anyway. Behind some bushes were glancing some pistols. They pistols where aimed on the two lancers. 

“ Remember, we only need Mendoza, but we need him a life. Shoot the rest.” an evil voice that rang behind some bushes. 

The patrol approached the ambush, not knowing they would run straight into what was called 'the end of life'.  
Shots rang before the lancers could react, they were dead before they hit the ground.   
Even before sergeant Mendoza could guess what was going on, his horse reared, throwing his rider to ground.  
That was the sign the four bandits were waiting for. They appeared above him, each and every on of them aiming the pistol at the good sergeant.

 

“We can do this the easy way or the hard way. It is your choice.” Mendoza didn't react, he knew better than to protest, he had faith in Zorro, faith that the legendary fox he considered his friend would find him.  
“ Good choice sergeant, Ricardo tie his hands, Rico tie his feet and Mano you gag him.” 

The bandits threw the good sergeant on one of the bandits horses, ready for the long ride to the cave.

 

 

Z

 

Victoria, who was trying to figure a way out, startled when she saw four shadows appear. It where four other bandits than the ones who captured her.   
“ You get some company honey, that way you won't die here all alone.” laughing evilly while the bandits left the cave.   
They removed the gag, warning them if they heard them cry for help, they would die in silence. 

Victoria waited until they were alone before she risked speaking to the good sergeant.   
“ Sergeant, are you alright? What happened to you?” Mendoza noticed her voice full of pain the moment she asked him the questions, it was not the same voice full of temper he was used to.  
He was even more shocked when a ray of light landed on her face trough the hole above their head.   
A face beaten hard it had all colors you could think of, her beautiful face bruised like hell itself.   
Dried blood hanging on the side of her head.

“ Zorro isn't going to like what the did to his Victoria, I don't want to be in the shoes of that bandit who did this the moment Zorro gets him in his clutches.” Mendoza didn't know what to do, should he ask Victoria about it or should he keep those thought for himself. He decided against his mind, that was protesting to do so, that he would be honest with her.   
“ Senorita Victoria, are you alright? You look like a herd of horsed had run over you!” 

Victoria only nodded, she didn't want to voice her pains, didn't want to say how much pain she really had, out of fear she would break in to tiny little pieces. She needed to stay strong, for her good friend Mendoza, for herself but above all for her faith, the faith in the man who carried her heart, faith that Diego would find them before they would die a horrible dead by drowning.

Mendoza was still a little panicked, still a little shocked but he couldn't help himself, he needed to know why. What had he done to be captured, afraid he would starve to dead instead of drowning.   
“ Why are they doing this to us? Why? What did we do to deserve this?” Mendoza was honest with her a few minutes ago, now it was her turn to be honest. Trying to explain her thoughts without concerning him further.

“ I don't know sergeant, I don't know any other reason than that someone wants to take revenge on Zorro, but he will be here soon sergeant, I know he will.” Even in this situation she needed to convince everyone that she didn't know his identity, that she didn't know they were staying here for hours at least. “ Please Zorro find us soon.” the prayer was only a whisper, a whisper in a silent, cold cave.

“ I really hope so senorita, I really hope so.” 

 

tbc …

They will not be the only ones. How will they react on the people that still need to be abducted? 

Please leave a little review and make a writer very happy ;-) see you in the next chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 

 

For the next one they needed to be careful, a surprise attack would be the only thing that worked with don Alejandro De La Vega. They needed to be sure he couldn't fight back. 

Don Alejandro had just tend to the De La Vega's personal horses and was leaving the stables when he felt a smack on his back.   
This way of attacking was the only way to succeed. 

“ Why?” was the only thing that left his mouth before his world turned black. 

“ Hmm, this is too easy, we need to get out of here. Quick throw him on a horse and bring him away. Before he wakes up or someone sees us. I will make sure his beloved sun finds our demands.”

He waited until the others left when he took a knife and threw the letter at the inside of a stable pole. A letter with Diego's name written in big letters. 

 

Z

 

Mendoza and Victoria looked shocked when they saw other bandits. They were even more shocked when they saw who they were bringing with them.  
It was don Alejandro De La Vega.   
The old don was still unconssious when they threw him in to the water.   
This was it, this was the final drawn Victoria could handle. She couldn't control her temper anymore.   
“ Why are you doing this to us? What have we done so bad that we deserve such a treatment?”

The bandit let out a laugh.   
“ All in good time my love. For now you better shut your mouth if you know what is good for you.”

They waited until they were back alone to show there hands again, by working together they had managed to untie each other. Mendoza even tried to climb, but the wall of the hole they were in was to slippery and to steep. It was no use.   
Mendoza was the closest to the place where they had thrown the old don.  
“ Don Alejandro? Don Alejandro?” the old don stirred and let out a groan in whisper.   
By talking to him, Mendoza had managed to wake him up.

“ Where am I? What happened?”   
This time Victoria answered.   
“ First of all Mendoza Pull him as carefully as possible as high as you can. To answer your questions don Alejandro. We are in a deep whole in a cave, with steep, slippery walls we can go a little higher but not high enough to escape. If someone doesn't find us quick, we will die by the slow rise of the cold water beneath us. The only thing I know is that we are captured by a large gang. Mendoza was brought in by different bandits than I and even yours are different. I don't know why they do this to us but, it must be a mutual connection. But who do they want to hurt trough us?” 

It took a few moments for the old De La Vega to clear his head, but he knew there were not much connections between them.

“ The only thing I can think of is that they want to hurt Zorro or Diego?”   
Mendoza couldn't believe one of those choices.   
“ No offense but, Why am I here? Yes is support Zorro, but I support him secretly. Don Diego is my friend but who want to hurt him? He doesn't hurt a fly.” 

“ Someone who knows the same thing I do.” She thought in panic.  
She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Alejandro answer.  
“ Non offense taking sergeant, because you are right! We can only hope that someone finds us before we leave this earth in a horrible way.” 

The night was already falling on the pueblo the Los Angeles.   
Unfortunatly, it made there assignment only harder.

Sixteen bandits, hidden, waiting in the outskirts of the pueblo, waiting for there last task. 

They were waiting for the musketeers, again they were counting on the surprise.   
They didn't need to wait very long. 

The world went black, even before they could think about defending themselves.  
Unfortunatley, they didn't leave unseen. Someone had noticed it all, The one who was standing behind the wall was Simone. Little did they know that she would be the beginning of the end. 

One thing was for sure, she was happy she left her little son in the hands of Maria. Maria had offered to look after him.   
She accepted it only because Maria was a well respected as a servant by the De La Vega's. She only trusted her son to her. 

“ There is something really wrong here, they don't only took my friends and my husband, I start to think that Victoria disappeared too. I need to warn the lancers, yes, that is what I need to do.” 

With a heavy heart, she waited until the bandits left. She hated it to let them take away, but what could she do? She coulsn't possibly handle those bandits on her own. She was only a woman against so many bandits. 

The moment the coast was clear, she run as fast as her legs could carry her to the quartel and started banging on the gate. 

“ Open up!! Open up !!”   
She kept screaming and banging until the gate opened a few minutes later.   
“ Senora? Why the noise? What is wrong?” 

“ Bandits took my friends and my husband. I think they took Victoria too!”   
The lancer knew now there was something really wrong here. They were looking for Mendoza all day after the patrol horses came back with empty saddles. They had been looking everywhere all day long. The fact that more people disappeared was even worse. 

The lancer sounded the alarm and few minutes later all lancers were ready, ready to save the day for once. The alcalde wasn't in his office anyway so there was no need to pretend. 

“ Take us to the place, you saw them last.” 

Z

 

In the meantime the water in the cave was rising slowley. By working together they had managed to crawl as high as they possibley could. Not high enough to be sure of surviving, but high enough to delay the swimming.   
It would buy them a few hours maybe, but a few hours was better than nothing. 

They knew it was a stay of execution, with the water border high above there heads. When the water would be on its highest, they would drown eventually.

“ We still don't know what we are doing here? Our only connection is Diego or Zorro! So our mutual connection must be Diego because everybody in the pueblo has some connection with Zorro.” D'artagnan was trying to understand why they were brought there, why them.

Mendoza was having a clear moment himself now.   
“ That would make Diego our prior, mutual connection? We are his closest friends, pointing to him Victoria and his France guests, and don Alejandro is his father. Diego wouldn't hurt a fly?” 

Victoria wanted badly to respond but closed her mouth when footsteps were heard and a shadow appeared above them. 

 

Z

 

All lancers where present for there search.   
Mendoza was well-loved between the lancers. The thought of eating in the garrison made there minds even more alert.   
It was common knowledge that the food Victoria served was far better than the things the garrison cook made.   
Last but not least the De La Vega's were the most respected family in the whole region. 

Since there was no need for pretending, finding the hide out was no problem, with smoke betraying them. 

The bandits knew they where outnumbered. It would be suicide to try and run.   
The wisest thing to do was to not anger the lancers more than they already were, seeing there cold eyes was reason enough.   
Nobody wanted to die, a few years in jail was better than leave this earth here and now.  
Getting captured is one thing, make them speak was quiet another.   
They did everything in there power to loosen those tongues but the fear of Jussac was even bigger than there fear for the lancers.  
The only reason none of the bandit spoke.

 

Z

 

The shadow disappeared again without knowing who they were seeing. As the night went on the water rose higher. With the morningsun risen in the sky, the water came up their chest. Every minute that passed, Every slice of hope disappearing like the moon had disappeared when the sun rose.   
Everybody was thinking on the things they would miss, the persons they loved. Victoria was no exception to that.   
Thinking about the fact that she would never sleep in his arms, never feel those gentile lips on hers when he kissed her.   
Never would she feel safe again in his arms.

An evil laugh snapped her out of those thoughts, back to the reality she was in.   
The laugh came from the shadow above them, a shadow that was became a person for there sight.

 

TBC...

I couldn't help myself to leave you with a little tension.   
Who is the man? Will Zorro come in time to safe them and how is going to get them out of there? Read it next time …

Thnx for you lovely reviews , don't hesitate to leave another one ;-)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 

A shadow became a face, a human standing on the edge of the ravine above them. 

“ Good morning my prisoners, I hope you enjoyed your last night on earth.”  
Phortos found his courage as first, he was the first capable of speaking due the coldness of the water.   
All the rest were just to tired, all the rest lost there power to believe.   
“ Jussac I should've known you were behind this. I understand that you want to take revenge on us but, what these good people done to deserve this?” pointing to Mendoza, Victoria and Alejandro.

“ Hmm, I think I can let you in on this little secret, you will not live long enough to use it against me, so, … “ 

He was cut short by another voice, a voice that she had stopped believing ever hearing again. 

“ I love secrets, I am all ears.”   
Jussac turned around and saw the source of the voice, sitting on a rock, admiring the sharpness of his sabre, the fire in his eyes looking now straight in the soul of his enemy, eyes as hard as the toledosteel of his weapon. A voice so angry even the people Jussac captured shrank by hearing it and they weren't on the receiving end.   
The ghost of the night, the source of his suffering.

“ Mr Renard, I am glad you want to see this preformens!” 

Zorro stood up from the rock, he was sitting seconds earlier.  
“ You know I would advise you to think before you talk, It is a wrong day to try my patience!” 

“ I am not afraid of you. You are too late your precious friends and your beautiful love will die. Pity I would hold that little wench for my self if my heart wasn't mourning of my love.” 

Zorro was holding his last piece of control and was on the edge of losing it for the very first time, when a female voice rang, “ Zorro, please don't lose your anger that is what he is after.” 

Zorro knew that Victoria was right. He saw Jussac pick up a rock ready to throw.  
“ You know I wouldn't do that if I were you.” his voice still low and full of anger.  
“ I once promised my sabremaster that this sword would never take blood, but you know I am on the edge of breaking that promise. Throw that rock and I will throw you after it.” 

Instead, he threw the rock in Zorro's direction. “ Do you really think I am afraid of a rock? Think again.” 

Jussac now lunged towards him, but Zorro saw the attack and stepped a side the last possible moment.  
This was all he needed to do for Jussac to lose his balance and lunch him self over the edge, managing to grab the edge on the last possible moment. This was a scene for a flashback, a little weakness Zorro tried to controle.  
“ Give me you hand. I will pull you up so that I can bring you to justice.”   
Jussac laughed, reached out his hand, Zorro reached out for him, instead of taking his hand, Jussac snitched of the mask look in the now in the clearblue hard eyes of his enemy, that effort made him lose his grip and fell into his dead.

Grasps could be heard from the people he was saving only Victoria smiled, her suspicion was confirmed for sure, his father looked proudly at his son.

“ please Diego help us, we don't know how much longer we can hold on.” 

“ Hold on, I will get you out of there.” A sharp whistle rang trough the cave and ropes came down the big hole in the roof. 

“ Felipe, use as much rope as possible!”   
Victoria; Alejandro and Mendoza look at each other and above them, Felipe appeared to sign he understood.

The rope was on his maximum when Zorro took one of the ropes and tied it around him.

“ Hold on Toronado or Quiero I am going down.” The ropes where attached to a rock and around the neck of the horses one rope per horse, Toronado being the strongest held Zorro's rope. By tying it around the rock the pressure was divided.   
It was risky but only possibility.

Zorro went down taking the noose of the second rope with him. Each and every one was pulled up, not wondering how they managed to do it, just happy of being out of the water.

The last one in the water was Victoria, he did it on purpose, seeing how she looked like for the first down he wanted to be sure she would manage the way up, not falling back down on the way. She lost a lot of her strength until the moment she felt those strong arms around her, she held the love like it was her last lifeline. 

“ Quiero, Toronado, Pull.” 

On his sign they reached the top little by little, Zorro was trying to comfort Victoria and encouraging the horses at the same time. 

There nightmare was over. Never was she happier to feel hot dessert sand beneath her feet.

Zorro was stroking his horses with Victoria in his arms not wanting to let her go.   
“ Good boys, well done amigo's.” 

Only seconds later all the lancers appeared with a cart and blankets to bring them back to the pueblo. They were shocked to see a unmasked Zorro, The ghost they supported in secret had a face an identity, they decided then and there that nobody outside this group would know the secret. 

“ Mendoza I am glad he found you, the gang is already in jail, but they wouldn't say who was behind all this. We missed you sergeant.” sanchez hugged the sergeant.  
“ Amigo's good work, you know what this discovery means, it means we need to keep on seeing Diego and Zorro as two different people. We can not ashame his trust in us. The first one who speaks will never speak again comprende?” 

All lancers nodded. It was clear that Diego would be safe. 

“ Diego thank you for saving us and don't worry your secret is safe with us, we only had to pretend we couldn't hit you. We need to follow our orders but nobody said anything of doing with succes, we have always supported you in silence.” 

 

Diego laughed. “ Thank you sergeant, you are a good friend, Thank your lancers for me too, you don't know how much that means to us.”   
Even Toronado pushed his nose against the good sergeants shoulder. 

The reaction on Mendoza's face was quiet amusing when it gain to him who was stroking his nose against him.   
“ Don't worry sergeant, Toronado is only dangerous when he feels I am in danger. He is grateful too.” 

The four friends were next in line to say there thanks. Before stepping in the carriage.   
“ Thank you Diego, we owe so much to you. We are glad to call you our friend.” 

His father, who had walked towards the great, black stallion he never thought his son would be riding. While stroking his nose he watched the scenes with so much pride, he failed to say much. The only thing he needed to say were the words Diego longed to hear from his father for a very long time.   
“ I am proud of you my son. Thank you for everything.”   
No doubt questions would come as soon as the shock disappeared but for now he was happy.

Diego turned to Victoria, fear in his eyes mixed with the love he felt for her, waiting silently for her reaction.  
She saw the fear in his eyes. In a normal situation she should make him suffer, but her closeness to death moments ago made her so happy to see him again, she took a sprint and jumped in his arms. His loving eyes made her forget her pain and the tiredness she felt.   
Different emotions running trough her veins when she felt that embrace again.

Those strong arms slipping around her waist, she knew for sure her nightmare was over. 

Tears started to form in her eyes, rolling over her cheek.   
Between her flow of endless tears she managed to say what she wanted for weeks now. Not willing to keep it any longer.  
“ I... I thought... I would never see you again...that I... could never... hold you.... I love you... You Diego..., not the legend.” 

Diego closed his arms even more tightly, starting to get tears in his eyes himself.   
“ I thought I lost you forever.” 

Toronado watched the whole scene, the love between them, now was the time that, that love evolved in to a happy live.   
He walked towards his master and stroked his nose against there entwined fingers.

“ I think my black friend here is right, Victoria Escalante, Love of my life, fire of my soul and strenght trough my battles. I ask you now as the man of flesh and blood, not the legend of the night. Will you be Toronado's new mistress? Will you marry me and make an outlaw very happy?” 

Diego saw the love shinning in her eyes when she looked up to him. “ Yes Diego, I do want to marry you.”

She jumped in his arms only to back away again.  
“ The ring Diego! I lost my necklace with the ring on when they took me.”   
Diego didn't respond and pointed to something behind her with a smile on his face. 

“ Senorita Victoria, look at Toronado behind you.” Mendoza was still full of wonder every time he saw the mighty black stallion. 

Victoria turned around and like Mendoza said, behind her stood Toronado with in his mouth a golden necklace, the golden necklace with a golden ring with a green emerald stone surrounded by diamonds.

Diego took the necklace out of the mouth of his trusty steed. “ Thank you, amigo.”

He placed the ring on her finger.

Mendoza was full of surprises that day, coming close to dead an idea came to his mind.   
“ What if we declare that Diego saved us and that Senorita was tired of waiting for him. Diego gave her the chance to make her dreams of a family come true and she agreed to marry her best friend and the one not sticking to the story will have to deal with me comprende?” 

every one nodded and promised to keep to the story. 

“Diego is there a possibility for Zorro to disappear for now and that a certain handsome caballero can give me a ride home?”   
Diego smiled.  
“ Felipe, do you mind taking Toronado home? I think Diego will see that see gets home this time.”   
He winked to Felipe, who smiled back a wide grin.

 

The didn't need to wait long before Zorro disappeared and Diego came in place.   
He lifted Victoria on Quiero's back and jumped behind her.

“ Now my friends, let's go home we have a wedding to plane! D'artagnan, Phortos, Athos, Picotin I hope you can stay a few weeks longer to celebrate our day with us?” 

The friends laughed “ Missing the wedding of the year? You got to be kidding me. Of course we stay.” 

Diego was happy the nightmare turned into the most beautiful dream coming true. 

 

The end

Curious of Zorro's search? Stay tuned for the epilogue.   
For our Toronado lovers out there I am in for something special for the Holidays ;-)   
but that is for the end of the year :-)


	12. Chapter 12

The epilogue

 

The weeks passed on, every both healed physically of there nightmare, mentally it would be a lot harder to overcome.  
Everybody knew life was too short, too fragile to let it go to waste.

The day of the wedding was a real dream for everyone, nobody was shocked to see Victoria marrying her best friend.   
Most people respected Zorro but thought it was time for Victoria to really get on with her life and chose for a family and the safety of the De La Vega name. 

The wedding party was held in the hacienda, everybody enjoyed it until the early hours. The only ones still awake were the France friends, Mendoza, don Alejandro, don Diego and the new dona De La Vega Victoria and there new son don Felipe De La Vega.

There was something nagging in Mendoza mind and was afraid to ask the question to don Diego.   
“ Don Diego, how did you find us?” 

“ Well sergeant it all started when we came back from our trip to Santa Paula riding Toronado was a big risk even disguised, I made a deal with my father to bring Quiero in the morning, here starts my part of the adventure,...” 

Flashback a few hours before the rescue, here starts the search from Don Diego's point of view. 

“ So my new son, we are almost home, I think Toronado will be happy being entire black again.”   
Toronado snorted in agreement with that statement.   
“ I know boy, I know.” 

** Didn't your father agree to be here at the border with Quiero?** Felipe his signs were full of worry.  
Helping Zorro in a lot of mission made his intuition as sharp as the one who saved his new father countless of times.

“ Something is wrong here Felipe, father would never forget an appointment like this one. He knows how important it is. Let's go to the hacienda, there is something wrong here, Vamos.” 

Miles wasted away beneath the hooves of the two horses, until I arrived at the stables.   
“ Stay here with Toronado, I will go and see if I can find my father.” 

I looked every were until Juanito came outside, glad to see his young master.

“ Juanito what's wrong? Where is my father?” 

The look in Juanito eyes made my mind more fearful than it already was.  
“ I don't know master, but I think someone took him, senorita Escalante and the sergeant are gone to. We found this letter in the stables, it is addressed to you.”

I took the letter, my heart full of fear.

“ Thank you Juanito, I will make sure he comes back home.” 

I opened the letter and started to read the further he read the letter the more anger flew trough my veins. The had messed with the wrong man.

Felipe still waiting a little outside the walls of the hacienda saw the look in his fathers face, know he knew something was terribly wrong here.

“ Felipe take Toronado and run to the cave and wait there for me. My father is kidnapped, the pinto stays here, you will be riding Quiero I may need my two stallions this time.” 

I untacked Felipe's pinto in the nearest pasture and made his run to the cave. If my instinct was right, I had no time to lose. 

 

I think that this time I changed myself so fast, it would be a record time, I was really frightened you know.

“ Come on Felipe first things first, I need the lancers in this one. I will try to get to a truce with them, I know they want to find Mendoza too.”

 

The truce was agreed as simple as fish breaths in the water everybody wanted to find them.  
The first hour was useless until a sparkle got there attention, a gold sparkle coming from out of the bushes.

I raised my hand in order the make the large convoy of lancers stop. 

Somewhere in the back of my mind I knew what it was, I just didn't want to believe until I saw it with my very own eyes.

It was the ring of the woman who carried my heart. 

I kissed the ring and attached it to Toronado's saddle, he would protect it with his life, I knew that.

 

From there everything went quick. When I saw the woman of my life lying in the water together with almost everybody I love, my blood boiled over.

I was lucky that my beloved son here came up with the back up of using the horses to pull us up, the mountain top was strong enough to hold them. 

End of the flashback. 

Diego sighed “ Now you know my side, I owe a big one in this rescue to my son, he kept his mind clear when mine was gone. Mendoza thank your lancers for me, they too were a big help.” 

Diego looked at the people who were still there listening to the story and pulled his wife even further in his lap.   
“ I am just glad we all survived it.”

“ Before we end this party, we have an announcement to make. We decided all of us to stay here and live in Los Angeles.” Everybody cheered to Athos his announcement. This was the best day in Diego's life.

 

The end.


End file.
